Mientras las estrellas brillen
by ItzelEndZ
Summary: <html><head></head>Dormir a la luz de las estrellas. Ya no imaginan una vida sin el otro. Las confesiones ya no pueden esperar. Charlie y Lola. Una historia de CHARLIE Y MARV. Pasen, hay Yaoi, bueno Shonen-ai.</html>


**MIENTRAS LAS ESTRELLAS BRILLEN **

Ella es mi hermana Lola, es pequeña y muy graciosa. Aunque hayan pasado algunos años y Lola ya no sea una pequeña niña, sigue siendo tan imaginativa y ocurrente como siempre. Ella dijo que quería dormir a la luz de las estrellas, le dije que sería buena idea, así que le comento a nuestros padres, ellos aceptaron, dijeron que podríamos ir a una pequeña colina que no está muy lejos de aquí. Pero que tendría que ser el fin de semana, no falta mucho ya que hoy es viernes, así que Lola y yo, nos pusimos a arreglar las cosas que nos gustaría llevar, como comida, cobijas y algunos juegos.

-Charlie, ¿crees que podamos invitar a Lotta?- pregunto Lola mientras caminábamos hacia la cocina.

-papá dijo que no habría problema si queríamos llevar a alguien más- le conteste.

-genial, entonces le hablare a Lotta para ver si puede ir- y diciendo esto, fue hacia el teléfono. Escuche como le decía a Lotta de nuestro plan para salir a ver las estrellas. Oí como Lola hacia un sonido de felicidad, por lo que me dio a entender que Lotta se nos unía a nuestra pequeña aventura. Lola llego dando pequeños saltos a la cocina.

-Bien, ahora es mi turno, le preguntare a Marv si quiere ir- Marv y yo seguimos siendo muy buenos amigos, me alegro que a pesar de los años seguimos juntos, ya que no imagino una buena vida sin él, con sus ocurrencias, y sus momentos de protector. Marv y yo vamos al mismo instituto. Por lo tanto pasamos mucho tiempo juntos. Me dirigí hacia el teléfono y marque el número.

-¿Hola?- contesto Marv con su típica amabilidad en su voz.

-Hola Marv soy yo, Charlie, quería invitarte a que vinieras con nosotros el sábado a dormir bajo las estrellas, iremos a una colina que está cerca de aquí-

-oh, me gustaría, déjame le pregunto a mi madre, no tardo- se oyó como Marv dejaba el teléfono y corría mientras le gritaba a su mama. Luego de un rato se oyó como volvía a tomar el teléfono.

-Mi mamá dijo que si- confirmo Marv con alegría.

-Bien, si quieres puedes venir a mi casa más temprano para que podamos prepararnos, ¿te parece?- le pregunte.

-claro, estaré ahí mañana, no vemos- Marv se despidió.

-adiós- Regrese a la cocina, y Lola estaba comiendo galletas con su leche rosada, así que me le uní comiendo y tomando lo mismo que ella.

-Lola, ya es un poco tarde, y mañana tenemos que arreglar las cosas para mañana, así que deberíamos dormir.- le explique.

-Pero Charlie, necesitamos saber dónde estarán las estrellas para mañana- dijo Lola con aquella voz que hace cuando quiere algo.

-Lola, es tarde y, ¿no prefieres buscar las constelaciones con los demás? podemos hacer una competencia de quien encuentra más constelaciones, ¿no te parece Lola?- intente convencerla, cosa que funcionó muy bien, ya que Lola estuvo contenta con la idea. Nos pusimos nuestro pijama, lavamos nuestros dientes y nos fuimos a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente, Lola se despertó primero, así que me despertó a mí también.

-Charlie, Charlie, tenemos que arreglar todo para esta noche- después de decir eso con su voz de emoción, se fue corriendo a vestirse, y de hay salió a la cocina, yo la imite y Salí poco después, para encontrármela comiendo un tomate, y yo me serví un cereal.

Cuando terminamos, Lola y yo empezamos a hacer una lista de lo que queríamos llevar.

-no olvides los sándwiches de mermelada- decía Lola casi sobre la pequeña lista que estaba escribiendo.

-bien, bien ya está- le dije cuando de repente tocaron la puerta. Lola fue corriendo a abrir, y luego llego acompañada de Lotta.

-Hola, Charlie- saludo Lotta, mientras se sentaba en una silla. -Lola, ¿ya hicieron los sándwiches de mermelada?- pregunto.

-Estamos en eso- contesto Lola mientras tomaba dos panes y empezaba a untarles la mermelada.

-Ya veo, ¿cuántos tenemos que hacer?- dijo Lotta imitando a Lola. En eso tocaron a la puerta, y me dirigí a ella para abrirla.

-Hola- saludo Marv desde la puerta, vestía su típica sudadera azul, y tenía consigo una pequeña maleta en su hombro.

-Hola Marv- conteste haciéndome a un lado para que pasara.

-Bien, ¿qué tenemos que hacer?- pregunto mientras dejaba su maleta en el piso.

-Te parece si me ayudas a bajar las bolsas de dormir- Marv ya sabe dónde están, así que fuimos hacia donde las guardamos y las bajamos.

-Charlie, debemos ver que podríamos hacer halla. Debemos llevar el balón de fútbol-

-claro, toma, mete el balón aquí- le dije mientras le pasaba una bolsa. Continuamos sacando y guardando cosas para la noche, pero en un movimiento en falso, me resbale con algo, haciendo que me cayera, cerré los ojos e intente agarrarme de algo por lo que alcance la mano de Marv haciendo que también cayera, cuando abrí los ojos, me encontré con la cara de Marv muy cerca de mí, sus ojos estaban cerrados, se abrieron lentamente , dándose cuenta de la posición en la que estábamos, los dos nos sonrojamos, sin embargo, no nos movimos, sentí una extraña comodidad estar bajo mi mejor amigo, sentir como su suave aliento chocaba contra mis labios. Era una extraña pero agradable sensación. De pronto entro Lola a la habitación.

-Charlie, cuantos sándwiches debemos hace… ¡¿Charlie estas bien?!- Lola se dirigió hacia nosotros, que rápidamente nos paramos.

-Perdón, Charlie, no fue mi intensión caer, sobre… ti- decía Marv sonrojado y a voz baja.

-N-no yo perdón, fui quien te tiro- conteste viendo hacia otro lado, y sé que mi sonrojo estaba presente.

-Charlie- volvió a llamar Lola.

-¿qué decías Lola?- le pregunte ya que no la escuche.

-que si cuantos sándwiches preparo, ¿hago huevos duros? ¿Llevaremos helado? ¿Quieres galletas? ¿Chocolate o vainilla?- empezó a decir muchas cosas.

-amm, que tal si haces lo que supongas que bastara, esta vez te lo encargo a ti, así que ocúpate de la comida ¿sí?- con eso, Lola hizo su cara de emoción y se fue.

-bueno, ya se están ocupando de los bocadillos, ¿Qué deberíamos hacer ahora?- le pregunte a Marv mientras me voleaba hacia él.

-emm, bueno creo que deberíamos llevar cobijas, ya sabes para… taparnos- decía mientras volvía a el pequeño closet.

Continuamos sacando cosas, como las cobijas, linternas, un telescopio, almohadas, y un radio. Todavía no era tan tarde así que fuimos a ver si Lola y Lotta necesitaban ayuda, pero cuando llegamos, Lola nos dijo que no podíamos pasar, ya que ella tenía una sorpresa con la comida, por lo tanto mi madre dijo que Marv y yo podríamos ir al parque en lo que Lola terminaba. Así que nos dirigimos a dicho lugar. Antes de llegar al parque, fuimos a la heladería a comprar unos helados, cuando llegamos a dicho lugar, nos sentamos en los columpios, estuvimos charlando un rato, mientras nos comíamos nuestro helado, me termine el mío. Nos quedamos en silencio, el cual duró unos minutos.

-Charlie- Marv fue el primero en hablar nuevamente sosteniendo su helado en la mano

-¿qué pasa, Marv?- le pregunté.

-tengo que decirte algo importante- dijo con seriedad en su voz -sabes, eres mi mejor amigo, y te conozco desde que tengo memoria, y nuestra amistad significa mucho para mí, bueno, estar junto a ti es…me hace feliz, ya que amm no… podría imaginar mi vida sin ti, digo tu paciencia, imaginación, humor, hehe bueno, lo que quiero decir es que… eres muy… importante para mí- dijo volteándome a ver, directamente a los ojos –así que, dime que no importa que pase, o que diga, dime que no nos separaremos.- sus palabras estaban llenas de sentimientos, como cariño, emoción, ansiedad, miedo. No supe que responder en ese instante, sus palabras sonaron con tal seriedad, que inclusive me asusto un poco.

-¿Por qué me alejaría de ti?- fue lo que respondí, sonriéndole, a lo que él también me dedico una sonrisa que parecía de alivio.

-porque tú eres fantástico, y yo… no- respondió con una sonrisa, ladeando su cabeza. Entonces solté una risa, como podría pensar que… ¿él no lo es? -Marv, tu eres…-mis ojos de dirigieron a su mano- amm … tu helado, se está derritiendo- le dije mientras me reía, ya que su helado estaba escurriendo por sus dedos, el volteo a ver su mano y empezó a lamer rápidamente su helado, me dio risa verlo así.

Decidí ayudarle lamiendo su helado, ya que vi que no podía con tanto. El se quedó estático, vi su cara y estaba un poco rojo. Me di cuenta de lo juntas que estaban nuestras caras, por lo que también me quede inmóvil, nos quedamos viendo a los ojos hasta que mi madre nos llamó, no había notado la hora y ya se estaba escondiendo el sol. Así que nos fuimos a la casa. Cuando llegamos, vimos como Lola tenía una gran canasta cubierta por una manta, también estaban las maletas que arreglamos nosotros. Mi Padre dijo que ya podíamos ir yéndonos, para poder apreciar la puesta de sol. Así que subimos las maletas y la gran y pesada canasta al carro. Lola y Lotta subieron primero sentándose juntas, luego subió Marv y al final yo. Estábamos un poco apretados, pero Lola y Lotta no querían juntarse más, así que tuve que recargarme y subirme un poco en Marv para poder caber mejor. Al principio fue un poco vergonzoso, pero la posición era muy cómoda, así que nos relajamos, y fuimos riendo por todo el trayecto.

El viaje no duro mucho, así que cuando llegamos, dejamos el carro estacionado, y bajamos las cosas de la cajuela y las dejamos cerca de un árbol que estaba cerca.

Mama, papa, Lola y Lotta se sentaron muy lejos del árbol, ya que querían estar "más cerca del sol", mientras que Marv y yo nos sentamos cerca del árbol.

El atardecer era hermoso, había pocas nubes cerca de el sol, que eran pintadas de un hermoso naranja y un tenue rojo; el cielo, que poseía ya tres colores distintos, todos igual de brillantes; en el azul más oscuro, ya se podían ver pequeñas y débiles lucecitas; el cálido viento que soplaba suavemente, sin duda alguna era un hermoso atardecer. Los rayos anaranjados, fueron desapareciendo lentamente tras las montañas, y la noche empezó a reinar en la ciudad.

Lola y Lotta se acostaron en el lugar donde estaban, Marv y yo también nos recostamos en el pasto, estuvimos en silencio un rato viendo como aparecían más y más estrellas, unas brillaban más, otras eran más grandes mientras que el cielo se tornó completamente negro.

-Charlie!- grito Lola mientas caminaba hacia nosotros.- es hora de la comida!- decía emocionada.

Prendí una linterna y la colgué en una de las ramas el árbol, Lola abrió la canasta y estaba hasta el tope.

-Lola, creo que es demasiada comida- no pude evitar decir con asombro. ¿De dónde saco todo eso? ¿Cuándo tuvieron tiempo de prepararlo?

-Wow, todo se ve delicioso- Dijo Marv abriendo los ojos. Lola y Lotta solo soltaron una risita y empezaron a abrir los topers. Empezamos a comer, había palitos de queso, zanahorias pequeñas, sándwiches de jamón, queso y mermelada, uvas, fresas con lechera, cocteles de frutas, plátano con crema entre otras cosa. Todos comimos de todo.

-bueno, ahora es ¡hora del postre!- gritaron Lola y Lotta sacando un pastel de chocolate. Lola y Lotta sirvieron unas grandes rebanadas de pastel en unos platos y nos los dieron, así que empezamos a comer.

Cuando terminamos, recogimos todo y Lola y Lotta fueron a recostarse nuevamente donde estaban, y mama y papa dijeron que iban a dar unas vueltas por la colina, así que solo quedamos Marv y yo. Apague la lámpara y nos recostamos en el pasto mirando hacia las estrellas. Note como Marv se veía un poco nervioso, parecía que quería hablar pero, que a la vez no.

-Marv ¿pasa algo?, te noto un poco… inquieto- tenía que preguntarle qué le sucedía – ¿te molesta algo?, ¿estás aburrido? ¿Quieres irte?-

-no, no es nada…. Es solo que…- Marv se sentó, mientras miraba hacia abajo. –tengo algo importante que decirte, pero…-

-¿pero?- lo imite sentándome, mientras buscaba su mirada.

-tengo miedo- dijo en voz baja Esto me sorprendió un poco, Marv no era de esas personas que dudaran. -Marv, no entiendo, y me estas asustando un poco, ¿estás bien? ¿te duele algo? ¿Necesitas algo?-

-no, no, estoy bien, es solo que… sentimientos- respondió.

-¿sentimientos?- le pregunte, no entendía lo que quería decir.

-sí, sentimientos. Nuevos sentimientos, ammm. Amor.-

-¿amor?... ¿te has… enamorado… de alguien?- Marv asintió ligeramente. Eso me hizo un nudo en el estómago, mi corazón sintió una punzada. Quedamos en silencio.

-wow, oh… ommm wow, porque… ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho antes? Seguro que, ella es muy bonita…. Debe de serlo- no podía mirarlo a los ojos, baje la mirada. ¿Por qué siento una…. Tristeza?, creo que mis ojos se están humedeciendo.

-Charlie- hablo Marv

-oh, si, perdón- iba a voltear a verlo, pero él me tiro al piso, mientras me acorralaba con sus brazos contra el pasto. Me miro directamente a los ojos.

-Charlie, me he enamorado de ti- no me dio tiempo de reaccionar, sentí como los labios de Marv se posaron sobre los míos, fue un suave rose, pero suficiente como para quedarme paralizado. Marv se separó lentamente.

-perdón, pero…. Tenía que decirlo- su mirada esquivaba la mía. Estaba a punto de levantarse, lo agarre rápidamente de su sweater, haciendo que quedáramos en la misma posición que antes.

-También te quiero- le sonreí y su cara mostro sorpresa. –Me espante mucho cuando creí que querías a otra persona, me alegra que no sea así-

Marv por fin sonrió y me volvió a besar, ahora con un poco más de fuerza, el beso fue más largo, hasta quedarnos sin aire, nos separamos, nos miramos y nos sonreímos mientras juntábamos nuestras frentes. Continuamos viendo las estrellas, mientras platicábamos y reíamos, ahora tomados de las manos. Una lluvia de estrellas fugases comenzó a caer, emocionándonos a todos.

Y no hay duda que nuestro amor perdurara

Mientras las estrellas brillen.

* * *

><p>Hola!<p>

ammmmm bueno, mi mente retorcida no puede dejar de ver Yaoi entre Charlie y Marv, y de eso, salió esto!

espero les haya agradado!

perdonen la redacción horripilante, pero bueno!

GRACIAS POR LEER!


End file.
